The Best Sitter on the Savanna
The Best Sitter on the Savanna (also titled The Best Sitter) is a comic inspired by The Lion King. It was published in Sweden in March of 2001. Synopsis Zazu is babysitting Simba and Nala. Plot The Best Sitter on the Savanna begins with Mufasa and Sarabi, the king and queen of the Pride Lands, leaving on a journey, entrusting Zazu, the appointed babysitter, with Simba and Nala for a day. Zazu complains to the king how the cubs never listen to him, and how they constantly get into trouble, but Mufasa calls it nonsense, and declares Zazu has his full confidence. While Simba and Nala are wrestling with each other, Zazu starts to interact with himself about how much energy the cubs have, and how children should have not time to make mischief. When the cubs are finished with their game, Zazu tells the cubs he comes up with a game for them to play to which he gives a request that they must follow. Simba and Nala begin to leave as they aren't interested, but Zazu claims there is a reward. Simba asks Zazu what is the reward, and states it is one hour of supervised play. However, the cubs aren't interested in the reward, so they begin to leave, while Zazu thinks up of a task that will take one full day for the cubs to do. The hornbill leads the cubs to a nearby cave, and tells them if they clean out the cave, they can do whatever they want. So, Simba gets a young elephant named Bantam to use his trunk to clean out the cave. The elephants cleans the cave, so Zazu thinks to himself that his plan is not working. Later that day, Nala notices that Zazu is following them to which Simba tries to lose him by going to the waterhole through some bushes with thick branches. When Zazu arrives from the end of the bushes, Simba tells his babysitter that he wants to play another game. While near a fruit tree, Zazu tells the cubs of the game to make them shake off all the fruit from a tree as he claims a ripe fruit dropped on Mufasa's royal head. Simba says if they do so, they get to play "Hunter" as a reward to which Zazu agrees. So, Nala bounces on a tree limb and all the ripe fruit falls from the tree. Soon, it is sunset, and Zazu wonders where the cubs are until Simba bounces on the hornbill. The next morning, Zazu gives the command for the cubs to find a bunch of bitter berries. On the journey for the berries, a bird drops some bitter berries on Nala's head from the sky to which Zazu is amazed when they return with the berries. After eating some of the berries when asked by Simba if he is going to eat them, Zazu faints from exhaustion, and Simba and Nala spend the rest of the day caring for him. Finally that night, Mufasa and Sarabi arrive, and Zazu reports that their behavior was wonderful. Afterwards, Mufasa and Simba begin a brief stroll through the Pride Lands, and Mufasa tells his son that Zazu is the best babysitter in the savannah, but he doesn't know it yet. Pages The_Best_Sitter_1.png The_Best_Sitter_2.png The_Best_Sitter_3.png The_Best_Sitter_4.png The_Best_Sitter_5.png The_Best_Sitter_6.png Category:Comics Category:The Lion King comics Category:Media